


Nothing Left to Say

by hchollym



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Percy learn that things don't always turn out the way we plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left to Say

Percy rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was thrilled to be working with Mr. Crouch – it was an honor – but the amount of paperwork that he was required to complete was overwhelming. It was wearing him down, but he refused to give up. You didn’t get anywhere in life by being lazy. 

He heard his bedroom door open, but he didn't need to look up to know who it was. Bill whispered a locking and silencing spell before walking up behind his chair. Percy felt arms wrap around him from behind as a head rested atop his own. 

"How's the cauldron bottoms coming along, Perce?" Bill kissed Percy’s hair, and the younger Weasley scoffed in response. 

"Horribly” he retorted sourly. He felt Bill smile into his hair. Hands began to massage his shoulders, and he sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes in content.

"I've missed you," Percy confessed quietly. The hands paused for a moment before resuming their relaxing ministrations. 

"I've missed you too… More than you know." The last part was said with a hint of pain that had Percy looking up. Blue eyes so similar to his own looked back at him. Bill leaned down, capturing Percy's lips in a tender kiss. His big brother’s smile was sad when he pulled back, and it made Percy's chest ache. 

The younger redhead stood up, walking around the chair to embrace the other in a hug, resting his head against Bill’s chest. They stood there in silence, holding each other and breathing in the other's scent. It was comforting and familiar, and Percy felt the tension slowly draining from his body. 

"You're not moving to Egypt with me, are you?" Bill asked quietly. Percy swallowed, keeping his face pressed against Bill's chest so that he wouldn't have to look his big brother in the eyes. 

That was always supposed to be the plan. Percy would move to Egypt for a few years to get international experience. It was a great thing to put on his resume, and it would even give him the chance to learn another language and add ‘bilingual’ to his list of qualifications. 

Besides, no one would suspect anything strange about two brothers living together as roommates to save money. After a few years, they'd both move back here, and Percy would work for the Ministry while Bill worked at Gringotts. The job with Mr. Crouch was unexpected, but Percy couldn’t turn down such an amazing opportunity when it was presented to him. 

"No," he answered just as quietly. He felt Bill nod as if he wasn't surprised, and that made Percy feel even guiltier. He wanted to say that he was sorry, but the words felt cheap and hollow. 

Instead, he said "I love you.” Bill's grip around him tightened slightly. 

"I love you too, Perce." They stood there in silence, because there was nothing left to say.


End file.
